1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention relates is optimization of human physical performance, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for improving human physical performance as it relates to training for athletic activities, preventing injury, and physical therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion analysis systems are known in the art. They typically comprise a combination of hardware and software which records a physical motion, such as a golf swing, typically in slow motion. The motion is then subjectively analyzed by an expert in that particular motion, such as a golf pro, who then offers advice, based upon his own experience with the motion, on how to optimize or improve the motion.
While these systems are useful, they suffer from several disadvantages. They are typically complex and costly, a large part of the cost being the labor of the expert. However, the greatest disadvantage is their subjectiveness. Different experts may very well offer differing advice on how to optimize the motion.
For these reasons, there is a need in the art for a simple, inexpensive, and objective method and apparatus for optimizing the performance of an actual motion to perform a desired task.